As Sick as a Dog
by the.terrorist
Summary: Sasu/Saku. Actions speak louder than words. And she realized that day, it was her presence that he wanted, and not her treatment.


He was sick again.

That was pretty much the only rational thought running through his throbbing head at that point. Well, that, and the fact that he needed to find Sakura.

Of course, he, as a rational person, knew it would be crazy to set out looking for her through the maze that was Konoha's General Hospital, because for all he knew, he might end up running around in circles. Sakura never spent much time in one place, and she had the annoying tendency of disappearing without letting anybody know where she was going. So no, looking for her was most definitely not an option.

Instead, he settled for something else. He climbed into her office through the window, sat down on the couch, abandoned every ounce of dignity he had left as he slouched even further down, and proceeded to sulk.

* * *

Sakura heaved a sigh, the corners of her lips curling upwards, as she recognized the presence buzzing softly, yet powerfully, inside her office at the hospital.

Her teammates rarely paid her visits there, because, being shinobi, they had a natural aversion to sterile environments and cabinets filled with needles, so when they did, it was because of two possible reasons: a) they had seen or heard something they had not liked and thus came to complain; or b) they were in need of medical treatment.

Given the fact that this was an Uchiha's chakra she was sensing, Sakura inclined towards the second option.

When she opened the door and came face-to-face with a brooding Sasuke with pale, clammy skin and a half-empty box of tissues nearby, she knew she had been right.

"Sasuke-kun," she greeted in a soft, soothing voice, perfectly aware of the fact that he would grow annoyed if she teased him and be bothered if her voice rose any louder. "What happened?" she coaxed as she swiftly made her way towards him, easing down on the couch, beside him, and reaching out to feel his forehead. It was hot – exactly what she had expected.

"I'm sick!"

No one but her ever saw the great Uchiha whine nowadays, that was for sure.

"How?" she asked. "Did you stay out in the rain?"

"I _fought_ in the rain, Sakura," he snapped, exasperated.

Sakura sighed. He was never one to enjoy feeling weak, so colds – or injuries – always made him rather irritable. Or cuddly. It depended on how high his fever was.

"Okay," she said, standing up to walk over to the cabinet behind her desk. She grabbed a bottle, shook two small, white pills out, filled a glass of water on the way, and returned by his side, handing him the medicine.

Sasuke took it wordlessly.

"Now go rest. You know the deal. I'll make you some warm soup when I get off later, but…" She hesitated. "How about you go to your apartment this time?"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

Sakura groaned. It was ridiculous how, even when he was sick and had all of his guards down, he could still control her.

"Sasuke-kun, you know I don't mind your presence, but you're burying your face in my pillow and breathing in my pillow and leaving _germs_ on my pillow and then I always get sick after you leave! And you know I can't afford to get sick! People depend on me, Sasuke-kun!" She finished her rant with a pleading look.

To which Sasuke, in all his Uchiha glory, stood, grunted, and walked out on the door.

* * *

He was not mad, she concluded when she stuck her key in the lock of her front door, entering her apartment. Finally, her heart could beat normally again. Because he was there. As though she hadn't said anything at all.

A half-sigh, half-groan escaped her lips as she made her way down the hallway, dropping her bag on the floor along the way.

She wasn't quite sure what to think when she entered her bedroom and found him sprawled on her bed, sound asleep, with _his_ navy-blue pillow in his grasp.

* * *

_**A/N:** Written for SasuSaku Month. Prompt? Rebel, haha!  
_

_I know, I know, it's a bit on the short side, but it'll have to do.  
_

_Please review!_


End file.
